


Shinji's Obedience Training

by HeroFizzer



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Pegging, Public Sex, Squirting, Threesome, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Misato turns to Rei for suggestions in making Shinji a more obedient pilot. To the scientist's surprise, the recommended direction goes more perverse than she intended, but everyone enjoys themselves in the end. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Shinji's Obedience Training

Misato sighed as she rested her head on her desk, feeling defeated in the most unusual of aspects of her job. It was, unfortunately, something that was vital to the success of future missions, especially when it came to handling the Angels and saving the world. “What to do...” she sighed to herself.

“You wished to see me, Misato?” came a voice entering her office. Right off the bat Misato could tell from the emotionless delivery it was just who she needed to see.

“Rei, yes! Thank you for stopping by, I have a rather unusual assignment for you.”

Rei Ayanami, also known as the First Child, was an operator for the EVA unit 00. She had heard from people that she was a 'puppet', a 'doll', among other things, and they weren't all that far off about her. She usually did as she was told, though there were a lot of reasons for that. She had shared the limelight in fighting Angels off with another child, Shinji, who still seemed very shaken up by the project, as well as his role in all matters. It was strange for Misato to admit this much, but perhaps her issues would be solved if she came to the one person who knew Shinji best.

“Shall I report to my EVA right away?” Rei asked without blinking.

“No, that won't be necessary,” Misato said, waving the question off, “this actually has less to do with EVAs and angels and...okay, there's some dealing with that here, but the subject I need help with is neither of those, but rather Shinji.”

Rei blinked at that, but showed no other emotion. “Shinji? I don't understand, he seems perfectly fine to me.”

“There's a bit more to it than that.” Misato said. “My problem with Shinji is merely the fact that he always seems to second guess himself or the orders we give him. And considering he had a different life growing up from you that's understandable, but we need less of that on the field and more following orders right as they're given.”

“Understandable.” Rei replied. “But where do I feature in this?”

“I need your help in making him more obedient.” Misato said bluntly. “The problem is, I don't know what else I can do. He's so frightened and worried about his own survival that nothing works.”

There's a pause from the doll before she bluntly asked, “How far are you willing to go to break Shinji?” This caused Misato to cock her head to the side, curious what direction the pilot was about to go into. “I have done some research in my spare time, and have found some rather unique methods that could potentially work into making Shinji a much better pilot, one that could fall in line better in the heat of battle.”

“Go on...” Misato said, resting her curled up finger against her lips.

“How familiar are you with bondage?” As Rei blurted that question out, Misato's eyes grew wide. Her face turned red, and her heart raced heavily.

“W-Well, I know it's...sexual. Kinky. And...not part of this job at all...”

“Agreed,” Rei admitted, “however, there are roles to be had with such kinkery, such as master and slave. If you were to make Shinji understand his role better through sexual humiliation, perhaps he could better follow your orders while ignoring his judgement.”

“Make Shinji a slave to obey us better...” Misato said to herself, weighing on the option for a while. “What am I thinking?! Rei, we can't do that to him! It's mixing work with pleasure, and-”

“Don't worry.” Rei assured her. “If you want, I can show you the ropes on how to be a mistress to Shinji. You have that vibe to you that would fit well as a mistress to him.”

“Thanks...?” Misato said, her cheeks still red from the earlier suggestion.

##

Shinji sighed as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel as he wrapped it around his torso before heading to his room. He was happy that there hadn't been any Angel attacks recently, and that it gave him enough time to finally calm down. He understood being a pilot and fighting such beings would be tough, but he honestly had no idea just what he signed up for until it was too late. And perhaps the break would uncloud his mind and let him figure out a better method for dealing with the stress this all entailed.

Of course, any chance of a break left his mind the second he stepped into the main living space, jumping back when he saw Rei and Misato standing around as though they were waiting for him.

“Misato? Rei?! What are you guys doing here?!” Shinji asked, holding his towel in place. “A-and...why are you dressed like that?”

The two women were wearing matching corsets made of leather that covered their busts down to their waists. They otherwise wore knee high boots with high heels, and rather than underwear, harnesses that contained long skin-toned devices that looked like male genitals. They also wore latex gloves up to their elbows, giving them a rather domineering aesthetic. Despite the attire, Rei held her cold glance at Shinji, her fist at her side while she held something in her other hand. Misato, on the other hand, was smiling despite the obvious discomfort she felt in regards to dressing like she was.

“Hello, Shinji.” Rei said to her fellow pilot. “Misato has agreed to help me with teaching you obedience in order to be a better pilot.”

“She's very good at talking me into the method, though...” Misato whimpered through her smile.

“Obedience? Like this?” Shinji shouted, pointing at the two. “But this is...really, really perverted!”

“Can you think of a better way of teaching yourself obedience?” Rei asked, stepping forward. “One that can bring at least some semblance of pleasure? Because torture may be the only other option.”

“I'd rather NEITHER option, thanks!” Shinji barked, stomping his foot down on the ground. The movement caused his towel to slip off, leaving him buck naked before the two. Misato gasped, covering her mouth as she stared on, unable to remove her gaze from the sight of Shinji's dick. Rei, on the other hand, had the most appropriate response possible.

“So, that's a male penis. Interesting.” she said, giving the tip a light flick that stunned the male pilot. “It's much smaller than what I've seen on the internet.”

“Rei, come on!” Shinji yelped, covering up his three inch pecker. “Why would you attack me like this?!” Misato couldn't help but laugh, between the reveal of Shinji's size and Rei's reaction to its reveal.

“Shinji, oh my GOD!” Misato said, doubling over as she grabbed her ribs. “I knew you were still developing, but I didn't think your dick would be so small!” Shinji's face turned bright red, covering himself up with his hands cupped over the three inch dong as the scientist continued to laugh at him.

“Misato's right, Shinji,” Rei said, slapping his hands from his private parts. “Statistics show that the average male penis is slightly over five inches long, and women are attracted to those with the largest members. Yours is clearly inferior and below average, making you less attractive and categorizing you as 'submissive'.”

“Th-that doesn't mean anything!” Shinji said, stepping back as Rei reached out for his cock. Even as it throbbed heavily, rising up from its spot against his raised nut sack, the women could see that the male pilot was unable to get it above the five inch mark, even when hard. “Look, I...may not be eating the right meals is all. I could use a bit more protein in my diet, don't you think?”

The scientist shook her head, feeling a bit more comfortable in her role now that she could insult Shinji and his dick directly. “I'm sorry, Shinji, but no amount of proper workout is going to get that any larger, even if your balls do eventually drop.”

“You could be less harsh about it, you know...” Shinji whined, a large drop of sweat forming on the back of his head.

“Just stand still.” Rei said, squatting before the naked pilot and inspecting his cock. She squeezed it between her two fingers and thumb, giving it a gentle rub that stimulated Shinji to incredible lengths. His body tensed up, knees quaking under him while Misato approached him from behind, getting in on the fun of teasing the young man and his baby penis. She looked over his shoulder, resting her hands on his arms to keep them in place while he tried to look away from the hand job Rei was giving him. The way her latex gloves smoothed over his skin was something he had gotten a little used to thanks to the EVA suits he wore while piloting his mech, but it never really felt like this when his private parts were against the fabric.

“Now tell me that doesn't feel wonderful, Shinji.” Misato whispered into his ear, her voice breathy and seductive. “Your little shrimp dick is getting some attention for the first time in its life, you should feel more excited about it.”

“Not when you keep calling it small...” Shinji whined. As she ignored the banter between the pilot and scientist, Rei kept her eye on the member, staring down the urethral slit while doing so. She pinched the crown between her finger tips, just to get a small glimpse of what was inside the three inch rod. She could barely see what was down there due to its small size, although she may just have to consider sounding when the time arrived.

With all of his focus on the blue haired pilot wanking him off, Shinji felt his hips jut forward when Misato plugged his asshole up with one of her fingers, pushing it hard against the tiny rectum. He was amazed she managed to get anything up there, given he was already clenching it in, but now he could feel the latex sliding up his cavity, pushing over the prostate within his backside.

“Mmm, I can feel a pulse.” Misato said, her mouth still against his ear. “You're squeezing my finger so tightly, I can feel your heartbeat racing. That must sound so amazing to you, Shinji.”

The male pilot said nothing, heaving through his closed lips as Rei continued to toy around with his three inch boner. She brought her other hand up to his scrotum, first to test the weight of his sack just to see how heavy they were. Not surprisingly, there wasn't too much weight to them. She slapped upwards at them repeatedly, causing Shinji to groan through his teeth while his nuts bounced in her hand. It definitely seemed to stimulate something in him, as the small veins on his cock were pulsing as well, the same way Misato could feel it in his clenched down sphincter. He soon unlocked his jaw, her mouth open for regular breathing as he panted heavily while his tongue remained in his mouth. Misato's fingers continued to stimulate his backside, slowly turning about while the latex rubbed against his rectal cavern.

“I'm rather impressed, Shinji.” Rei said as she saw the cheeks on her fellow pilot turn red. “You've lasted longer than I imagined possible for someone with a small cock as yours would.”

“Thanks...” Shinji whimpered, his body jumping once more as Misato jabbed her fingers in until her knuckles bumped against his backside. It was enough to make him lose control of himself, his fluids soon splashing out of his cock. Fortunately for Rei, who was rather close to his three inch rod for analysis, there wasn't too much for him to let loose, with only a small ounce landing on her cheek. She easily brushed the milky seed from her cheek, wiping her latex gloves onto her corset without giving it a second thought or even consuming it for a taste analysis.

“Cum output seems to be rather normal,” Rei said, standing up before her fellow pilot, “so nothing too excessive that he can't handle.” Shinji's body fell limp, with Misato quick to hold up up by his arms. He took long, deep breaths, as if the climax took a lot out of him. Misato giggled, finding it rather cute how much he had to offer, not to mention how quickly he collapsed after she gave a quick jut of her fingers against his prostate.

"Well I thought the way he responded to your little tug job was adorable." Misato said, pinching at Shinji's cheek. "And I think we can get him to do more of that until he learns to listen better, isn't that right, Shinji?"

The male pilot groaned once he finally found the strength to stand upright, "How much longer are you guys going to do this for?"

"Until your obedience to orders on the battlefield are perfected." Rei replied, unzipping her boots. "And we do have ways to get you to that point, starting with my feet."

Staring at her now bare foot, Shinji cocked his head to the side, confused by the example given to him by his fellow pilot. "Your…feet?"

"Yes, they're killing me after wearing these boots for so long." Rei said, her expression unwavering. "Now come down here and give my foot a quick rub. Then, lick my toes."

"But-"

"No buts!" Misato said, shoving Shinji to the floor. "Well, maybe one but, just not the one you're thinking of. Just go ahead and work on her foot!"

"F-Fine!" Shinji yelped, resting one knee on the floor while he held Rei's foot up. Despite her cold demeanor, Shinji could hear sighs of delight as he worked his hands into her sole and ankle, giving them the best rub he could given his lack of experience as a masseuse. Her toes curled up when he pushed against her rough bottom, feeling the gruff texture she had underneath. It didn't surprise him that someone so emotionless didn't have such a softer pair of feet to work with, though that just made this a little harder for him to handle.

Misato squatted down next to the pilots, watching Shinji's work on Rei's feet while also eyeing his crotch. She giggled as his rod twitched about, with little drops of cum still dripping from the tip and onto the carpet. "Amazing." Misato said, clearly c  
Teasing the male pilot. "You're not even a few minutes removed from your orgasm and yet you're getting hard again already."

"He must really enjoy this." Rei said, a hum escaping her lips right after. "Being used as nothing more than a tool to rub my feet." Shinji remained quiet, having no defense to that statement. It wasn't completely true that he enjoyed this, but he was getting a thrill out of something from this, he just didn't know what.

"Actually," Misato said, unzipping her boots as well, "these ARE a bit too much for me to stand in, too. Sexy, to be sure, but they're killer on my feet!" The scientist plopped down onto the couch, sighing as she stuck her feet out and wiggled her toes. "Shinji, be a darling and help me out when you're done with hers."

"But…" Shinji said, only to be met with a light slap from the blue haired woman standing before him. Despite the lack of emotion she already exhibited, Reo managed to look icier than usual at him.

"As Misato stated previously, there are no buts save for one." Rei stated. "My toes can wait. Let your other mistress have her turn now."

"Right, sure…" Shinji said, moving towards the scientist sitting on the couch. He ignored the smug look she held on her lips, kneeling before her in a similar fashion while holding his hands out for the massage. Her feet were much softer in comparison to Rei's, much simpler to deal with when it came to rubbing into them. To his surprise, she was overly sensitive, as she moaned and hummed in a pitch higher than usual for even someone like herself. She even squeezed her thighs together, despite the toy shaft still between her legs. The molded balls pushed against her skin, leaving a mark for later on that nobody but her would feel. The technique he used, even for a novice, was too good for her to handle, causing her to stroke the fake cock in an attempt to ignore her own private parts.

Rei took a seat next to Misato, studying her face and the enjoyment she took from the foot rub. To her it looked as though the scientist had caved in to Shinji, but it was far from the truth; she hadn't forgotten her role as a dominant in this scenario, she just really enjoyed the attention her feet were being given, unaware of just how ignored they were for so long.

"Shinji," Rei said to grab his attention, "don't forget that my toes need a cleaning."

The male pilot stared at Rei's feet, a gulp in his throat as he felt the pressure put on him. "I…don't know if I could do that, Rei." Shinji confessed. "I mean, I've never…you know, licked feet EVER…"

"That's why I have this." The blue haired girl pulled out the device that she had held through this period, two leather straps that hooked on the ends while a metal ring held them together. "This should be able to hold your mouth open until you've adjusted to the ability to lick our feet when we ask you to."

Shinji was about to back away and argue over this, only for Misato to grab him by his hair and hold him in place. "Trust me, Shinji," the scientist said as she rubbed her finger against his chin, "You're going to like this. Because we told you to." As the pilot was held still, Rei wrapped the gag around his head, forcing the ring to remain in place between his lips. This held his mouth wide open, unable to shut it in the meantime. His tongue stuck out in the middle of the ring, moving it from side to side while his saliva spilled out, unable to hold it in. Misato giggled to herself as Shinji made an attempt to suck the drool back in, but it was too late, dangling over his lower lip as it made its way to his chin.

"Now," Reo said, sticking her feet out for the male pilot, "give my toes a lick."

Shinji whined, his voice clear as day as it came out from his opened mouth. Try as he might to shit his jaw, the ring was unbreakable, forcing him to do as he was told. He begrudgingly leaned into her toes, pushing his tongue against them while shivering from the taste. He knew what feet smelled like due to his own experience, but he never thought they would taste as bad as this. There may have been some skin peeling between her toes, but he rather not think about that.

As she watched Rei rest her head on the back rest, Misato moaned while she played with her toy shaft, using it to move the harness between her folds. It was the only way she could pleasure herself without removing it, as they still had plans for the fake members in regards to their male friend. She still enjoyed the view of Shinji being so submissive despite his whining, sucking up Rei's toes while his saliva drooled out and coated them immensely. She curled her own toes in, hopeful for a turn with his mouth before they moved on with other uses in mind for him.

When Shinji pulled away for air, Rei sighed with her lips remaining as a line, as they always would be. Though she felt the satisfaction inside her, she failed to properly emote this state. Misato, however, clapped her hands together to avoid holding the harness and cock and causing a premature orgasm. "Okay, it's my turn now!" Misato said, eager to feel his tongue against her toes.

Before Shinji could even process her eager words, he was already brought over by the scientist, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him into her feet. Shinji's words were inaudible, though a few flicking noises were clear when she forced him to put every one of her toes on one foot inside his mouth. Due to the ring gag, this made it hard to do so, with only the larger three managing to get inside. She still felt him slobber into her toes, hearing him choke and cough on them as they tried to slide as far as they could inside. His eyes shut tightly as his body shivered, trying to pull away. Unfortunately, Misato had a rather tight grip on his hair, making sure he remained in place.

Rei used the saliva that had collected on her toes, scooping it onto her latex fingers and letting it drop onto her toy cock. She rubbed it into the silicone member even as she eyed Shinji, staring at his cock as it throbbed even though they had done little to give him such attention. She figured it had to be that he really was getting a kick out of his humiliation, and how they were treating him throughout. There was no other reason for his three inch dong to rise up the way it was; he was getting aroused by the way they dominated him.

As Shinji held Misato's foot up to his mouth, the way he shut his eyes looked much more relaxed, growing comfortable with giving the scientist pleasure while she relaxed herself, no longer needing to force it down his throat, if she could. He was so lost in running his tongue over her toes that he failed to notice Rei moving behind him, the saliva rubbed well enough into her silicone cock. The male pilot certainly noticed when she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling back on him until he was properly on his knees. Rubbing the tip of her toy rod against his asshole, Shinji whined through the ring, unable to move himself before it shoved its way up his rectum. He gagged on Misato's foot, nearly choking on it from the sudden strain he felt inside his butt.

“What's the matter, Shinji?” Misato asked with a teasing laugh. “Don't tell me you've never tried to suck on someone's toes while having your ass fucked by such a big cock?” Shinji leered at the scientist, trying to voice his snark through the ring gag. His chin still dripping with saliva, Misato could only laugh, pulling her feet away from his face while gathering what saliva she could to rub it into her fake dick just as the female pilot had done. Shinji groaned, his hands gripping into the carpet as he tried to keep his asshole from clamping down on the silicone toy. Misato sighed, scooting forward on the seat so that she could properly present her own toy to his face. “Well, since you seem to have lost interest in pleasing my toes, maybe you should try this and suck on that, assuming it fits in your mouth.”

Lucky for Misato, it managed to fit inside the ring, despite the thickness it already had. Rei continued to slowly shove the cock up Shinji's rectum, the lubricated silicone pressing against his prostate. Shinji hummed into the scientist's dick, feeling it vibrate against his cheeks while the two women reamed him from both sides. The blue haired pilot finally managed to get all the way inside his ass, while Misato had an easier time getting the end of hers to finally slide into his throat. Her hips bucked against his face, the rod sliding in and out while his face met with the leather on her corset. Rei gave his backside an occasional slap, watching his hips push forward to keep away from her latex covered palms. He of course could not escape, being caught between the two ladies and their false hard-ons. 

The way Misato pumped her cock into his mouth caused more of Shinji's saliva to spill from his mouth, letting it build up into the carpet and leave its mark, dampening the spot underneath his chin. Her rod was also coated in excessive amounts of his drool, amazed by just how much was slobbering for the sake of keeping his mouth from going dry. She still had fun with the pilot's mouth, especially since she was getting some pleasure from it as well. With how she played around with her harness earlier it had been caught between her folds, rubbing into them and creating friction while leaving her moist. Her eyes stared off into the distance, her mouth hanging open slightly as moans of pleasure escaped it. She held her hands onto the back of Shinji's head, being sure to keep him in place as she became a bit more aggressive with her mouth due to the arousal she was getting from the thin strap rubbing against her pussy. Lost in her lust, she missed out on the fact that Shinji was using his tongue a bit more on her silicone member, swirling it around as if it were the real deal, despite having no experience beforehand. He was slowly growing into the grooves of being submissive to these women.

Rei was still fixated on slapping her hips into Shinji's ass, watching it squish into her groin while the rod slid up his rectum. She was impressed with how much easier it had become to drive the dick into him, his cavity having likely adjusted to the girth at long last. The sounds that came from Shinji's mouth whenever it wasn't fully plugged by the scientist's rod were becoming more lustful, desiring more anal ramming from the female pilot while his erect cock dangled between his legs.

Misato scooted further off the couch, getting closer to Shinji while refraining from getting her juices on the couch. It soon came to a point where she moved her body off it entirely, kneeling in front of Shinji to get the best angle for her fake cock possible. His nose pressed into her harness, pushing it against his face while his opened mouth slid easily along the length. She was getting hornier the more she kept it up, and it grew to a point where she couldn't handle it anymore. In a flash, Misato unfastened the harness from her waist, letting it drop to her knees, and forcing Shinji to eat her out.

“C-Come on, Shinji! Use that tongue, dammit!” Misato commanded, almost begging for him to do so. Shinji had a slight sigh, at least proud to touch a woman's parts in some fashion, even if it was like this. His tongue stuck out of the ring gag, pushing hard against the clit as he could even as he's held close to her groin. His lips puckered to suck up some of her dripping fluids, worried if he would be any good for the scientist and satisfying her. Rei, meanwhile, continued to wreck his backside, the balls of her toy rod continuously slapping into his taint. She reached around to grab his three inch rod, grunting loudly as she put all the power she could in her thrusts as she wanted to make Shinji experience a second climax for the night.

The way Rei tugged on his dick, Shinji tensed up as he felt himself getting close to another orgasm. He wasn't prepared for it, but with enough attention from his fellow pilot, he could feel himself hitting his peak, the blood pumping into the crown to keep him as hard as possible for his own standard. His eyes shut once more as Rei slammed her hips into his rear, rocking them against his ass to stimulate the prostate heavily. It was enough to properly send the male pilot over the edge, his cum shooting from the urethral slit and splashing into the carpet, leaving a more obvious spot in the carpet.

As Shinji cried out from the orgasmic experience, his tongue pushed hard into Misato's snatch while the ring vibrated against her folds. The scientist yelped as her juices splashed out of her cunt, drenching Shinji's face in so much of her fluids that it made a large wet spot along with his saliva. She held him close to her, latex hands still pressed against the back of his head, until she was finished squirting on him. When they both relaxed, Misato shifted her body so she sat against the couch while Shinji's head fell to the floor, his cheek sitting in her vaginal fluids. Rei pulled out of Shinji, his asshole making a loud slurping sound while doing so, followed by a pop that caused his feet to raise up for a brief moment. “I take it you both enjoyed yourselves.” she said, grabbing a tissue to wipe off her dildo.

“Oh, yes...” Misato sighed, resting her head on the seat of the sofa. “He was much better than I expected him to be...”

Shinji rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling of the apartment while his saliva visibly pooled up inside his mouth. He tried to take the gag off, but without properly seeing the hooks that held it in place, it was stuck where it was. He moaned, asking something that sounded as if he were asking if they were done with all of this.

“Do you honestly believe we would end things there?” Rei asked, her voice as cold and emotionless as usual. After placing her boots back on, the blue haired pilot pressed the sole into his crotch, pressing it down softly against his member. Shinji quaked in fear as he grew worried that she might end up breaking his cock, even if it was at its softest point by then. And yet when it slowly hardened up from the way Rei rubbed her sole against it as if she were putting out a cigarette. The male pilot felt a wash of confusion over him, wondering how he could possibly get some kind of enjoyment from this. In the most likely of cases, perhaps his body knew him better than he did himself.

Removing her boot from his dick, Rei could see that it had gone from flaccid to hard rather quickly, although that meant very little given the size he already presented to them. However, she strategically moved onto his balls, pushing them against his taint while hearing him growl with a cringe inducing noise. Misato seemed especially nervous about this technique, but decided Rei knew what she was doing. This was her idea, after all.

The young male pilot did make an attempt to squirm away, arms flailing while his nut sack was crushed under the weight of the boot, but Misato was at least helpful in holding him down, refraining his attempt from leaving their care. Shinji's tongue stuck out of his mouth, the ring gag still in place as he tried to push it out and cry for some form of freedom. The scientist laughed, adoring his failure to escape while his scrotum are held under the cold sole of his fellow pilot.

Afterwards, Shinji's hips arched into the air, a gagged howl escaping the ring when his three inch member sprayed its seed for the third time, with Rei removing her boot from his crotch. Despite her default stare, she was still impressed that her method of pushing obedience on him was as effective, as such trampling over one's dick had never been a supremely popular kink according to her research. But this may just mean that Shinji is a full submissive, having only sexual desires by being topped by women with a much more domineering authority over him. This, of course, was what they needed if they wanted to make him a more obedient pilot.

“...Nhow...?” Shinji complained.

“Far from it, Shinji.” Rei said, reaching into a shopping bag from some large chain of lingerie stores. “You still aren't at the level of obedient needed for the EVA piloting.”

Misato grinned, petting Shinji's sweaty hair. “There's still so much more we have to go through with you.”

Shinji whined, now aware that he was in for a long night...

##

Shinji felt horrified as he stared at the person in the mirror, that same expression reflected back at him. It looked almost nothing like himself, but he supposed that's what happens when you put makeup and a brown wig over his head. The fact he was cuffed with his hands behind his back didn't quite make escaping this all that easy, either.

“There, all done!” Misato said, pleased with her work as she screwed the hot pink lipstick back in its container. “All that flailing around didn't quite help, but at least he looks as pretty as I could make him.”

“Thank you, Misato.” Rei said, bowing her head to the scientist. “I think Shinji is just about ready for an exciting evening on the town.”

When he was weakened by the three times he came before now, Shinji was barely able to move, leaving himself vulnerable as they moved him to Misato's makeup table, though he had been forced to put on a purple strapless gown that went down to his thighs, showing off enough leg that it also ended up showing off his throbbing cock. They placed no panties on him, only a few bangles and a choker that dolled him up just a bit more. Except upon closer inspection of the choker...it was a collar with pink leather on it. And some lettering that read “BITCH” on it.

“Why...why all of this?” asked a horrified Shinji.

“Because we want to see just how you can be when you're under pressure!” Misato said, patting Shinji's wig. “Nobody's going to recognize you under all that makeup, but you'll be so worried about that the whole time we're out.”

“Out?” Shinji gulped. “N-No, I can't do that!”

“I think you will if we told you to.” Rei said, bringing her boot up to the seat as she presses the sole into his throbbing three inch pecker. “You realize that you've been getting off to our treatment of you this whole night, correct? And you've enjoyed every orgasm we've let you had, yes?”

“I don't know!” Shinji growled, curling his head against his chest. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Think of it as a test to see what makes you tick.” Rei admitted, removing her boot from his groin. “You've enjoyed yourself so far, Shinji. If you get a thrill out of us acting like this towards you, imagine how it might feel if we use this as a reward in combat.”

Misato nodded in agreement. “That's right, Shinji. If you learn proper obedience, and we promise more of these sessions after every fight, would you listen to our reason more in combat?”

“I...I don't know...” Shinji said, his mind at a crossroads.

“We'll see as the night goes on.” Rei said, snapping a leash to his collar. She pulled hard on it to get Shinji out of his seat, with Misato putting the gag back around his mouth, forcing the ring to hold his jaw wide open. “Although I think everyone will think you look really pretty.”

“I know I think he's pretty!” Misato laughed, giving the male pilot a slap to his ass so hard that he jumps in the air. “But...there's a few more things I want to add to this...”

Shinji whimpered in fear. What more could there possibly be for them to put on him that could make this worse?

##

He just had to ask...

With his wrists still cuffed behind his back, the feminized Shinji followed behind Rei and Misato, who were wearing their strapons in lieu of actual bottoms. They had left the apartment in the same attire they arrived in, getting stares from those that found them to be overly lewd for such a public practice. The male pilot sweated heavily, afraid he would be discovered as a crossdresser, which was half of why he was keeping quiet. The other half being that the ring gag made it impossible for him to properly communicate.

His step was awkward for a multitude of reasons, one being the heels he had been forced to wear on the way out. While they molded his legs to have a leaner look to them, they were also hard to walk in, as his balance was thrown off incredibly by the raised heels. The girls had also placed a buttplug inside his rectum before leaving, one that Rei licked to get her saliva on before the anal injection. And his three inch member had been caged up, making it impossible for him to not only get a full erection, but he couldn't play with himself unless the two let him out of it. And as they had the key, there was very little he could do. At least the dress covered up his manhood when he finally stood up...

The buttplug especially made it hard for Shinji to walk around with, as he felt discomfort in his rump with every step he took. The plug stretched his rectum out more than either than their cocks did, with Rei assuring him that this was to 'train' his ass to better adjust to bigger sizes. Which made him cower when he realized the possibility that the ladies owned larger dicks than the ones they currently sport in public.

Shinji had no idea where they were heading, being led by Rei as she pulled on his leash to make sure he kept up with them. As they had control of where he went, there was little he could do to escape, and yet he had a rush of enjoyment over the scenario. He hated to admit it, but perhaps Rei was right about how he felt the most excitement when humiliation was promised to him.

Even the looks he received from people as they walked by them were turning him on, acting to shame him and his friends for the perverse stroll they were having in the city. The rush of adrenaline he gained from such shame really made him hard, but his cock could only be as soft as it was after being locked up inside its cage. He wished it could be free, just for the sake of leaving a cum trail behind and give them something worth being mad about.

“...Whammuh dikihh?!” Shinji said to himself, amazed that his mind had gone this far down the gutter.

“Misato,” Rei said to the scientist, “would you feel comfortable walking behind Shinji for a while? Perhaps try to get as close to his backside as you humanly can.”

Misato blinked for a moment. “Sorry? Why would you want...that...?” Her mind reached the conclusion before her lips had, aware of the fake boner she was still sporting. “Okay, that makes perfect sense.” With this in mind, Misato slowed her pace slightly, leaving Shinji confused as he passed her out. With her normal walking speed back in place, the scientist accidentally intentionally bumped into his ass, making sure that her rod bumped right into his anal entrance. The numerous jabs her toy made against his bum sent Shinji flying forward, almost tripping over his feet while keeping balance in such heels. He made an attempt to swat away the member, his hands having limited movement thanks to being cuffed at the wrist. It grew rather tiresome for him, his cock bouncing with every speedy step following Misato's bump into him, but the scientist was naturally having far too much fun with him like this.

Finally, Rei pulled Shinji's leash as she and Misato walked side by side into a club, although it was one that the male pilot had never recognized. From the stares of those watching them walk through, it was clear that they had no idea who the ladies were, although they still continued to call Shinji a young woman, the apparent disguise forced on him doing enough to make him look much more feminine, although the lighting may have had a lot to do with that as well. It was rather dim, with the occasional colored lights flashing about as many people went wild on the dance floor, which Shinji looked out to as he was led towards the restrooms. The male pilot jumped when someone sitting at the bar slapped his ass, although there was very little he could do about it, as provoking a fight wasn't quite his thing, plus Rei would have tugged hard on his leash if he had otherwise gone against her.

The three entered the women's restroom, which was much more spacious than what Shinji ever expected. He shook when he realized there were at least two other women already in there, both of them talking to the other as they did their makeup in the mirrors. Misato blushed, a nervous smile on her face as she only now realized she was in a public restroom wearing a cock around her waist. Rei, as usual, was unperturbed by the company that had occupied the bathroom already.

When they saw the display of two mistresses and what they perceived to be a young woman dressed to party, the two women rolled their eyes, grunting in disgust as they left. On the way out, Shinji heard them speaking about how ridiculous it was the club allowed for such lewd behavior, complaining their way out the door.

“We have the entire facility to ourselves now.” Rei said, leading Shinji into one of the toilet stalls.

“We do, but only for so long.” Misato reminded her, sitting on the sink. “I mean with how many people are around, it's possible someone is going to need to, you know, go.”

“Reviews have said this club is notorious for such sexual connections to be made,” Rei said, helping Shinji onto his knees as he rested them on the seat, “so this may be the best means of public humiliation, as an attempt to train him into obedience.” She pushed the skirt up to reveal his skinny ass to herself and Misato, watching as it squinted from its earlier reaming.

“Sure, I'm feeling a little of that myself...” Misato said, rubbing the back of her head. Sure, the scientist has dressed herself up for romantic dates before today, but nothing quite like this, having silicone dicks hanging out so freely. She was just happy that the police weren't on them the way over here. Even so, she was feeling a little adrenaline in her as well, walking around like she was in public. For both her and Shinji, it was a rather dramatic leap in how quickly things escalated, as well as their discovery of self.

It just raised...so many questions about Rei that Misato never thought she'd have to ask. Like, she knew she was very cold in personality, but she never expected such a quiet girl to be this extroverted.

Rei grabbed hold of the buttplug's base, tugging on it lightly to try and pull it from Shinji's ass. His head rested on the wall, as his wrists were still cuffed behind him, and the more she pulled the harder he pressed his head against the wall, messing up the wig he wore on top. His teeth clamped down on the ring as strained growls escaped his mouth, saliva dripping over the back end of the toilet. The female pilot hated to do it, but she used all her might to finally get it out, hearing Shinji howl as his lower back arched towards his seat. His eyes grew wide while his body shivered, with Rei staring on at the gape the anal toy made. After Shinji calmed down from the startling, raw feeling of the plug leaving his backside, he inhaled deeply through his mouth, tongue sticking out as his eyes rolled back. It felt much better than it should have, and he couldn't wait for more from his two mistresses.

With the slap to his rear by Rei, Shinji yelped through his ring gag, raising his backside up for Rei to meet with her false shaft. The female pilot spat on her silicone piece, rubbing it with her latex glove before sliding it inside his asshole. To Misato's surprise, Shinji wasn't whining, though a sigh of pleasure still escaped his open mouth, although she couldn't see the saliva that had been drooling to his chin through the whole time he wore it. When it rubbed over his prostate, Shinji inhaled through his nostrils, his eyes rolling back from the pleasure it brought him. His three inch cock still twitched about, unable to do very much while it remained locked inside its cage.

Misato listened closely to the sounds the male pilot was making, but he did at least sound like he was forming words through the ring gag. At first it was hard for her to tell, especially with the sound of Rei's harness slapping against his skin, but it seemed to the scientist that Shinji was actually enjoying the public punishment he was receiving. And she, in turn, was getting turned on by his excitement. Licking her lips at the movement of Rei's hips into Shinji's backside, even if she couldn't see the penetration from her angle, Misato was getting more of an enjoyment out of this than she ever expected. Whether Rei was getting that much as well, or just assisting in making Shinji more obedient because she was told to, was a whole other story.

After some time had passed, Rei pulled her member out of Shinji's ass, his body quivering while he tried to keep his balance on his knees. One of his heels was dangling off his toes, barely hanging on for its own life while the other one had outright fallen to the floor. “Misato, do you want a turn with Shinji's ass?” the female pilot asked. “I've just noticed that you haven't had the chance to share in taking his anal virginity.”

“Oh! Sure!” Misato said, standing straight up from her seat at the sink. She nearly lost her balance doing so, but maintained it so as not to look like a complete goof before her pilots. Once she approached the crossdressed pilot, she took a good look at his ass and how the anus gaped from Rei's fake shaft, licking her lips at the whimper of pleasure escaping his. She wanted to just bum rush him right there, but honestly, where was the fun in this when she couldn't see the expression he made when he had to take it?

Helping Shinji off the seat, Misato spun him around until she could push him back on his butt, pull his legs out and position them over his head, with his feet pressing into either side of the stall. It was, of course, just as Misato was about to penetrate his rectum that they heard the door open up, with Misato having a panic. She pulled Rei in and attempted to shut the door to the stall, but with how many of them were in there it was too much to properly close it. Naturally, a woman walked in, but she was leading a more macho looking male in with her, likely to have their own bit of fun. There was a pause from all, with Misato's face turning red as the tip of her silicone rod was just about to push into the male pilot.

“...Let's use the men's room instead.” said the woman, an awkward smile on her face as she led the male out, his face grinning at the sight of Shinji's ass.

“It figures...” Misato grumbled to herself. “It...just figures that would happen when I'm up to bat.” The scientist flop-sweated over the discomfort of that odd distraction from what she was trying to do. Holding Shini's legs up, she did her best to get the proper angle to slide into his rear, eventually popping the fake rod inside his rectum. Shinji moaned through his ring gag, his saliva covered tongue slipping through the silver object while he drooled onto his dress. Her hips slapped hard into his thighs, Rei watching from behind as he studied the scientist's technique for plowing into him. Biting her lower lip, Misato stared on at Shinji's face while he showed clear signs of enjoyment, his breath exhaling from his opened lips. His chin was covered in his saliva, with the scientist deciding to have a slight bit of fun by spitting on his face. Rei slightly smiled, her lips briefly showing signs of amusement as she watched her take enjoyment in reaming Shinji's backside, practically making him her bitch.

When Misato needed to shift the position slightly, she leaned over Shinji, pushing his legs further back, a feat she was amazed with as she never thought he would be so flexible, at least physically. This at least gave her a little more wiggle room for penetrating his backside, letting her ram him at a better angle. His cock flailed about inside its cage, still barely moving too far into the point of erection, but he didn't care about that by this point in his evening, having a blast staying aroused throughout the anal reaming. Rei continued to watch, and after some time noticed that the ring gag was still unoccupied, thinking that he could use a bit more oral practice.

“Misato, do you think you could hold Shinji up by his legs?” Rei asked, undoing the cuffs around his wrists.

“Uh...I guess...” she replied, stopping just short of another slap to the male pilot's thighs. Rei helped Shinji off of the toilet seat, bringing him out into the main aisle to give themselves more room to play with the male pilot, with the blue haired girl not giving a care who else would walk in and watch them in the middle of the act. She held Shinji up by his arms in the awkward angle where his back faced the floor, his head tilted back so she could inject her dildo straight inside the ring gag. His saliva naturally pooled out the side of his mouth, rolling up his face instead of down his chin. But when Rei's cock hit the back of his throat, he enjoyed the abuse the emotionless pilot gave him.

With Misato holding his legs up, Shinji wrapped them around her waist, while he voluntarily held his arms around Rei's. For as emotionless as she looked at him while she watched her rod stretch his throat from the bird's eye view, the female pilot was impressed at how willing he now was to take both of their cocks. The scientist started to pound her hips against Shinji's body, his cock bouncing about while it remained in its cage while he rolled with the motions, letting Rei's cock slide out of his throat. Misato at least gave enough room between them that it could be driven hard into him, while Rei pulled her hips back so that they could meet with the male pilot's mouth with a bit more impact.

In the middle of this, another young woman walked in, taken aback by the scene of the two ladies pounding another one right in the open area of the restroom. She looked more annoyed than anything, and just sidestepped the group, too eager to relieve herself to leave. Misato chuckled to herself, thinking about how uncomfortable she must feel having to hear these noises as she did her business.

“Do you think we should just let him out for a bit?” Misato asked Rei. “I think we've put him through enough to let him have one more orgasm.”

“I suppose he's been a good enough slave.” Rei replied, grabbing the key from the bosom of her corset. After unlocking his cage, Shinji's dick bounced a bit more freely, rising up to its stiffest stare rather quickly. Despite having a mouth full of cock and saliva, the male pilot moaned loudly, the grip his legs had on Misato getting tighter around her waist. The scientist and Rei bucked harder into his body, with Misato grabbing his three inch cock and stroking it hard with her latex covered hand. As the women grew more aggressive with his body, his member throbbed heavily, culminating in the male pilot trembling before reaching his peak.

Shinji let out a gargled squeal of passion, his seed splashing on top of his dress while the wig finally collapsed to the floor, His eyes rolled back, despite nobody seeing this visibly, leaving it a mess even with how little he had cum. His body soon went limp, with Misato holding him up by his waist while Rei backed away from his mouth, the tip popping out of his throat. When they rested Shinji against the sink, the young woman finally burst out of her stall, power walking out of the restroom while calling them “Perverts!”.

Now that they were all alone, Rei cupped his sloppy chin in her hand, and asked him, “If you remember to be obedient in battle, Shinji, there will be more of this down the line. Do you think you can listen to direction long enough to be rewarded for that effort, Shinji?”

“Yes...” Shinji replied, his voice higher in pitch.

“Yes, what?” Misato asked, folding her arms as she leered at the male pilot.

“Yes, mistress...”

##

A few days later, another Angel attack arose, with Shinji and Rei working hard to fight off the creature. The two Eva units worked in tandem quite well, but those watching the fight were especially enthralled with the male pilot and his actions, as he was listening to Misato and her commands without hesitation. It seemed as though he had finally been groomed into logic and reason rather than second guessing himself.

When Shinji returned from the fight, a few members of the pit crew walked past him, having seen part of the fight as well. “Hey, Shinji!” called out one of the mechanics. “Good job out there.”

“Yeah, you really showed that Angel a good one, didn't you?” said the other with a grin.

“Thanks, guys...” Shinji said with a smile, trying to walk away from them without any further conversation. They noticed that there was an odd step in his walk, as if his hips were swinging from side to side, while one leg also looked as though it were limping in an odd fashion.

“...You don't think he hurt himself, do you?” asked one mechanic to the other.

When Shinji met Rei in the locker room, the blue haired pilot was already stripping out of her uniform, with Shinji standing next to her to remove his own. Without even giving him a look, Rei asked his fellow pilot, “How did it feel riding around with the buttplug in?”

“It was a little hard to sit on...” Shinji said with an embarrassed laugh, “But I managed it okay. It's a little hard to think about what's in my butt while I'm fighting off some crazy Angel like we did.”

“And you were most obedient while doing so.” Rei said, putting her outfit aside while grabbing a harness with her dildo attached. She patted Shinji gently, saying in her usual monotone voice, “Good boy. That's deserving of a reward, isn't it?”

“Yes mistress.” Shinji said as his cheeks turned bright red. After he removed his outfit, he let it drop to the floor to reveal the cage around his cock, asking Rei, “Can we get this off, too?”

Rei shook her head after fastening her harness around herself. “I want to keep it on for a while,” she explained, “just to see if less attention to it will increase your semen output.”

Shinji sighed, aware that he couldn't argue with that. He got down on his knees to help prime up Rei's cock, pushing his mouth down on her silicone member like a pro. He stared up at her as his saliva coated the cock, getting a thrill as she looked back with her default blank stare. The male pilot couldn't help himself, swirling his tongue around her fake boner as if he enjoyed the taste of it.

Once it was ready, Shinji shifted onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the blue haired pilot. Rei grabbed the plug that he had worn throughout their mission, giving it a light enough tug that it popped out rather easily. His ass gaped from holding it in for so long, with Rei watching it clench up into its regular shape. She still chuckled with amusement, guiding the rod into his rectum.

With the fake shaft now inside his ass, Shinji sucked on his lower lip, his eyes shut as he fantasized how it must look to have a cock like that within his anus. He had grown accustomed to the size of Rei's rod, feeling only pleasure when it rolled over his prostate. His caged cock waved over the floor as he backed into the silicone shaft, assisting his fellow pilot as she slapped her hips into his backside. He hoped that in the time that his three inch erection was freed, his cum output was what Rei expected. All the while, she could only think about how she might just have to get a new dildo to stretch him out even more, as the buttplug had done its job just a little too well.

In the security room of the building, Misato watched on as the two pilots were getting to know each other a little better, her hand down her shorts as her eyes became glazed over. She licked her lips as she saw Rei reach around for Shinji's mouth, her fingers pulling back the sides of his lips while she could see his teeth clenched together. She had to admit, Rei was a fantastic mistress, better than the scientist could ever anticipate. But she still had to wonder just where all of this came from. True, she admitted to having done some research regarding BDSM and obedience, but she was just a little too perfect at this...

As Rei slapped her hand onto Shinji's backside, she watched as the male pilot yelped, his hips thrusting forward in response. Misato laughed as she could see how he was pushing back at a faster rate onto the pilot's fake cock, his ass cheeks squishing against her hips when they collided into one another. They both seemed especially happy, and Misato was at least proud of that much.

While she continued to rub away at her pussy, Misato looked over at a bag full of items she had purchased on her break. They were what one would never expect to find in a facility like this, bondage merchandise that she had wanted to use and experiment on when it came to Shinji and his obedience. She almost had to laugh, amazed at how what was supposed to be a means of teaching Shinji proper obedience had evolved into this kinky little poly group where she could tear down the male pilot without acting as his superior and feeling guilty about her rudeness.

Still, she wondered how Rei might feel if she ever needed to invite a third girl into the group. Perhaps that German pilot would love to get herself off to treating Shinji like a sexual punching bag...


End file.
